Jealousy
by Miss Peg
Summary: Effy has chosen Freddie. But what does Cook think about all that? Random one shot, really would love to know thoughts on the whole thing because it's just...random. Not even 100% happy with it, but please enjoy! Fook.


_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Skins. If I did, well Fook maybe things would be different.**

_**Author Note**_**: Really, really quite random one shot that I don't even like completely. It is Freddie and Cook and also has a little Effy and very briefly mentions the rest. Like what I did above? (If any of you can figure it out.) I wonder what you'll think...because I'm not even sure.**

**Jealousy**

It was jealousy. It was just jealousy. Cook sat on the edge of the boat contemplating every possible way in which he could be feeling the way he was feeling. It had happened; Effy had made her decision, had already chosen Freddie over him, had chosen to break up their friendship. And who could blame her? Freddie was his best mate, would always be his best mate. Family. That was a word usually allocated to parents, siblings, aunts, cousins, grandparents. But who were his family? Not those fuckers that was for sure. Who needed parents who screwed you over? Or a granddad who thought it funny to hit you in the balls with a belt? Freddie was his family and JJ. Even Naomi, Emily, Katie, they all were.

"I'm sorry Cook," Freddie offered. Empty words.

What did any of it matter anymore? Effy loved Freddie. It was the truth. Cook loved her too but he was never one to commit, the thought scared the shit out of him. He probably would have had his hands in some other girl's knickers within a week if she'd chosen him. It was how he rolled.

"Forget about it, know what I mean? Let's just fucking move on, yeah?"

It was all they could do, it was all they could ever do. If he could have said something without sounding a total tosser he would have. Freddie was his best friend. He was the only man he actually fucking loved. It was just jealousy. He was just jealous.

Effy had her hands on his waist, her fingers digging into the cloth around Freddie's stomach. She was claiming him, marking him with her scent, with her touch. It was the first time he'd seen her smile without taking something, without drinking a whole bottle of Vodka. It was jealousy. Not even of Effy and Freddie really. Just jealousy. He wanted someone, had always just wanted someone to love and to love him back. Fuck, even his family didn't love him back. There was only one person who ever did and he'd almost thrown that all away on a girl. On Effy.

"Come here you fucking tosser," he called out, taking Freddie from Effy, pulling him away long enough to wrap his arms around him and kiss his cheek.

It wasn't strange, wasn't unusual to give his best friend a hug, a big wet one. Why would it be? If you love someone you let them know.

"I still fucking love you, yeah?"

Freddie just laughed, just took it all on the chin and pushed his spliff into his mouth, so relaxed and calm. Gave Cook a bit of a wink as he handed the spliff across to Effy. They were fine, they were happy. Except that he was still jealous. Still didn't quite know how to handle the fact that he hated seeing the two of them together. Figured he'd probably still hate it if they were fucking other people. Effy had been around a lot of men, he wondered how old she must have been when she had her first willy waggle. Always assumed she was pretty young. Thirteen, maybe younger? And Freddie. It was so hard to believe that shy little Freddie had fucked only three girls in his life. It was no secret between them, just between other people, that they'd once had a male bonding session together, cocks and all. When they were fourteen the girls didn't always bite, what other option did they have?

"_Are you sure this is normal?" Freddie asked, his voice breaking every few seconds._

_If it wasn't normal, they wouldn't have been doing it. Cook slid out of his jeans, kicked them away as he pushed his hands into his boxers._

"_Come on Freds, it's just a bit of fun."_

_Freddie didn't need telling twice, always did as he was told. His own jeans fell to the floor and he pushed them away cautiously. It was Cook who did it first, pulled down his boxers and threw them across the room. There was something freeing about being naked, having your balls hang out, your cock having the freedom to stand to attention._

"_This is weird," Freddie whispered, looking from Cook's eyes to his cock and back again._

"_Stop looking at my dick and get yours out," he ordered, holding his arms up and flexing his muscleless biceps._

_It was liberating. The moment Freddie had stripped off he'd been surprised at the difference in their sizes. He was obviously developing a lot slower than Freddie, much to his disappointment. But he just brushed it aside and slapped Freddie across the head._

"_Don't look so embarrassed, we both got the same tackle."_

_Freddie just nodded, "Y, yeah."_

"_It's fucking gold mate," Cook grinned._

_He didn't waste much time, he never did when it came to pleasuring himself. Went right in and grabbed his bits, playing with them as he coaxed Freddie to do the same._

No. It was jealousy. Effy's fingers moving through Freddie's hair, her movements growing looser as the drugs consumed her as they always did, made her look more free, less weighed down by the fucking world. Parents fuck you up. It was something Effy had said, something Cook had always agreed to. Friends fucked you up too, but you have more control. Can fuck them right back. The two of them were staring into each others eyes like they were fucking in love, they were fucking in love. No use denying it. Didn't change the fact he was so fucking jealous of them both. Effy's tits were pushing up against Freddie, their bodies connected; perfect fit. Freddie's hands were hanging around her chest because he was so fucking obsessed with tits when he had one at hand, loved to hold one, to fucking suck one like he was a little baby. The first time they'd looked at dirty mags together in his granddads shed, the old codger was a right perv, had a huge collection right there in the garden, Freddie loved the tits.

"_Get over here Freddie, check this out," Cook announced, at eleven he was pretty weedy, wasn't really much more than a boy, but he still liked to act like he was the boss._

_The taller boy stood behind him, looking down at the magazine in his hands. Freddie gasped, pulled the magazine from Cook and stared at it. Cook was surprised by his less mature friend's actions._

"_Check out the tits," Freddie announced. "What I wouldn't give to have one of those in my hands."_

"_They're just tits," Cook shrugged. "You never seen a tit before?"_

_Freddie shook his head, looked embarrassed at the idea. Cook snatched the magazine from him and kept turning the pages, until he came across a page he'd seen almost straight away._

"_Now that's what you wanna look at," Cook ordered, throwing the magazine back in his face._

_Freddie looked shocked, "What the fuck is that?"_

"_Pussy!"_

"_Looks horrible," Freddie muttered, turning back to the topless women. "I prefer tits, those nipples are amazing."_

Now his hands were all over Effy's, his mouth looked wet, was proper drooling at the thought of getting Effy's fucking nipple in his mouth. He was jealous. He was so fucking jealous.

"Get a room you fuckers," he grinned, taking Freddie's spliff and having a couple of puffs.

Neither of them seemed to care, just gave him a stupid grin that appeared to be their way of telling him to fuck off. But how could he fuck off when they were on a tiny boat in the middle of the Bristol Channel? If he could have jumped ship he would have done, would have cooled him off too. It was a fucking joke. They wanted to have sex, they were gagging for it. Effy was playing with the buttons on Freddie's trousers and it was getting Cook so freaking hot that he couldn't even stand watching them anymore.

"_I have had sex," Cook declared, standing on a chair in JJ's room._

_Freddie and JJ stared at him, their eyes wide with shock and admiration. He flexed his muscles, held his arms up and stood proud._

"_How?" Freddie questioned._

"_When?" JJ asked._

"_With who?"_

_Cook grinned at them, "Jane Hilt from form 8B in the science room cupboard at lunchtime detention."_

_They congratulated him, threw hands to his back, jumping and cheering at the idea that Cook; aged 13, had his first shag. The first in what they all presumed would be a long line._

"_I wanna have sex so badly," Freddie stated, his hand playing with his crotch. "How did you do it Cook?"_

_He just shrugged, "Maybe one day I'll show you."_

He had to turn away, had to watch the water in front of him because it was the only way he wouldn't stop thinking about those hands touching that body, caressing the tent that had formed in Freddie's trousers, touching his legs, his arms, his face. Touching the body that belonged to him. He owned it. Even if the fuckers thought they did. They didn't, they never had.

"Fucking wait 'til we're back on dry land," he moaned, hoping neither of them would notice how fucked off he was at them near enough fucking in front of him.

"Sorry mate," Freddie tried.

"Yeah, sorry."

He was jealous. He was just so jealous. Nothing she could say would make it any easier. Nothing either of them could say. Freddie didn't know. Freddie could never know just how fucking jealous he was of the whole situation. After all, nobody did know. Nobody, not even Effy Stonem, the girl who knew everything. It was jealousy. Complete, uncensored jealousy and it wasn't his fault really. He'd made requests, he'd told them it was either Effy and Freddie or Effy and Cook. It was just jealousy, just fucking jealousy because even Freddie didn't know that the only option he'd ever wanted was Freddie and Cook.


End file.
